Magia del Infinito
by Eirian Lovegood
Summary: Las islas han caído. El nuevo continente aún se lame las heridas. Voldemort se ríe en su torre de ébano coronada de dolor y sufrimiento y forjada de muerte y sangre. El mal ha abofeteado al mundo y el mundo ahora debe tomar una decisión: Retar al demonio o caer en la sumisión.


**_Este fic ha sido creado para el "Amigo Invisible 2014" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"_**

Esta historia que están a punto de leer pertenece a la mitología de Magia Olvidada.

Y es un regalo para una amiga invisible (La excelentísima señorita Roxy Scamander) que, si he hecho bien mi trabajo, disfrutara del viaje que ante sus ojos se inicia.

* * *

El cielo de París se encontraba encapotado, cubierto de un denso manto gris oscuro que hacía que toda pizca de color fuera mermada hasta el extremo de que la luz parecía apagada incluso en pleno mediodía. El ambiente de calma asfixiante lo cubría todo abotargando por el temor a sus habitantes a pesar de que solo una parte muy pequeña de su población entendía a la perfección el por qué de ese ambiente en pleno mes de agosto.

La sensación fría, a pesar de tener temperaturas por encima de los cuarenta grados, causó muchos casos de colapso nervioso. La gente no podía entender la naturaleza de estos cambios climáticos tan extraños y enfermizos. Algunos notaban una sensación de vacío en la boca del estómago, la esencia de perder poco a poco cada uno de los hilos que te conectaban a tus recuerdos.

Cada momento feliz, cada instante de sosiego siendo arrancados de tu mente de forma violenta. Perder minuto a minuto las ganas de vivir y ser sustituidas por un frío helado desde lo más hondo del corazón, extendiéndose por la sangre como un veneno corrosivo que acaba con tu felicidad.

Los suicidios no tardaron en llegar. Los muggles no sabían porque ocurría, simplemente algo en el ambiente los incitaba a quitarse la vida. Los magos, sin embargo, eran los que tenían la peor parte, sabían el origen de este malestar. Cientos de miles de dementores sobrevolaban como cuervos carroñeros sobre los cielos franceses. Lo ocurrido años atrás en el Támesis comenzó a ocurrir en el Sena, el río entero se congeló a pesar de que la temperatura fuera la normal en verano.

Era el primer movimiento de una conquista hostil en toda regla, empezando con la guerra psicológica y emocional. Voldemort había planteado su primer movimiento en el tablero francés, mientras jugaba partidas más avanzadas en el resto del mundo. Ahora el Gobierno Mágico Francés debía decidir su siguiente paso.

Los poderes de Francia se reunieron a catorce metros bajo los jardines de los Campos Elíseos. Un edificio inmenso de veinte pisos de profundidad que actuaba de edificio principal del Gobierno Mágico y como lugar de estudio para eruditos al contar con cinco pisos reforzados mágicamente para contener objetos de muy alto nivel, muchos más peligrosos que un basilisco. Era una alternativa a los inefables ingleses, quienes contaban con un presupuesto mucho más bajo pero con objetos mucho más interesantes como la cámara de la Muerte.

—Acabamos de perder el contacto con el Canal —indicó un hombre de cincuenta años con el rostro arrugado y la mandíbula perfectamente perfilada por una fina línea de barba teñida de un negro azabache demasiado obvio al ver su pelo blanco. Un corte demasiado jovial que resaltaba demasiado en contraste con sus rasgos naturales. Llevaba un traje a rayas de corte clásico, muy usado pero de buena calidad.

Examinaba un pergamino desenrollado y cubierto de manchas de humedad, sin duda la lechuza que había transportado el mensaje había pasado por más de una tormenta desde la costa de Normandía.

—Ya es suya, han cerrado toda la isla. ¿Qué nos puede decir nuestro Departamento de Aurores? —preguntó un hombre mucho más mayor, de aspecto decrépito, inclinado hacia delante con un aspecto constante de espantapájaros. Vestía una túnica de color turquesa con bordados azules, era un traje de fiesta. Sin duda lo habían sacado a toda prisa de algún tipo de acto social viendo aún restos de confeti en el cuello de la camisa. Sin embargo, todo su aspecto débil tenía su contrapunto en unos poderosos ojos verdes, de mirada vívida.

—Gran Bretaña ha caído, nos sería imposible tratar de hacer una incursión a Londres. Los pocos indicios que hemos podido obtener nos dan una imagen fragmentada y aproximada de las huestes mortífagas. Calculamos más de cinco mil magos, gigantes y dementores, sin contar los que tenemos sobrevolando, ahora mismo, París. Es la fuerza de combate y ocupación más grande de nuestra historia. Solo los muggles han tenido semejantes ejércitos, nosotros nunca lo hemos necesitado —explicó un hombre fornido, de hombros anchos y lo suficientemente alto como para superar con creces por cabeza y media al resto de comensales de la sala.

—¿Y los muggles? —preguntó de nuevo el anciano sacudiéndose el confeti al ver la mirada de varios subordinados. No podía tolerar dar esa imagen tan informal siendo el Primer Ministro.

—Conducidos a campos de concentración, no sabemos si también son de exterminio pero podemos temernos lo peor. Sus fuerzas han caído, El-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado ha hecho imposible la utilización de cualquier objeto más avanzado que una piedra. No sé cómo lo ha conseguido, pero nuestro mayor temor de los muggles, su tecnología, los ha condenado al yugo de El-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado —respondió el Jefe de Aurores con amargura, sin querer recordar las fotografías que habían enviado los pocos espías que habían osado acercarse.

—Ahora mismo tiene la sartén por el mango, señores —empezó a decir el hombre de la barba perfilada, jefe del cuerpo diplomático del país —. Y les recuerdo que no tenemos tantos aurores como para una ofensiva. Dudo que los tengamos para defendernos de una invasión a largo plazo.

—El Ministerio Hispanii opina lo mismo, y por eso ha iniciado negociaciones con los Ministerios de América, Australia y Japón para crear una resistencia, una especia de coalición que sirva de defensa fuerte que les permita atacar. Algo que nos permita ir contra El-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado — comentó el Jefe de Aurores—. No podemos posponerlo, el resto del mundo sigue preguntándose qué ocurre en Inglaterra. Los muggles están inquietos y no es solo por el cambio del clima, lo ocurrido en Florida e Inglaterra, muchas cosas se están saliendo de control. Son perspicaces y asustadizos, no podemos perderlos de vista. Que un país entero desaparezca de la comunicación mundial les está alterando.

—Nos está costando mucho a nivel diplomático que intenten entrar en el país. No sólo diplomático, sus incursiones con esos aparatejos del demonio nos están dando más de un quebradero de cabeza —aseveró el jefe diplomático.

—Y parece que el-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado ignora por completo este asunto o le da exactamente igual —masculló cansado el ministro.

—No nos confundamos, señores —cortó Fleur Delacour, su larga melena rubia había perdido su brillo dorado, sustituido por un tono más blanquecino con la edad, sus ojos azules estaban enmarcados por arrugas que delataban una vida feliz, pero que en los últimos tiempos había fruncido demasiado el ceño —. A el-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado le encanta esta situación, nos está dividiendo y sofocando las fuerzas. Y mientras, él puede planear y moverse en las sombras sin interferencias. Ahora mismo estamos como nos quiere, preocupándonos de varios frentes sin poder terminar con ninguno.

—Señorita Delacour, le recuerdo que esta como oyente hasta que la Ministra Inglesa salga del centro de Medimagia. No interrumpa —espetó con mal humor el diplomático. Fleur le clavó su mirada turbándole en su asiento. Su poder aun mermado seguía funcionando con los hombres.

—Siento llevarte la contraría Stephan, pero lo que ha dicho la señora Delacour tiene mucha lógica viendo lo que ocurrió la semana pasada en Florida —defendió el jefe de Aurores echándose hacia delante en su asiento. La mención de Florida creó una sensación agobiante en el ambiente.

—Lo ocurrido en Florida fue prueba de la incompetencia del ministerio Británico para mantener a raya sus propias amenazas internas, al punto de poner en peligro al resto de países —exclamó el Ministro con furia golpeando la mesa con la palma de la mano.

En ese instante la puerta de la sala se abrió de par en par dejando ver un hombre alto y atlético, tenía parte del rostro completamente quemado y su antigua cabellera rubia había desaparecido para dejar una calva cubierta de cicatrices. Tenía el ojo derecho blanco, con una cicatriz ennegrecida atravesándolo hasta la mandíbula. Andaba apoyado en un bastón pero tenía un aura de fortaleza que daba la sensación de no necesitarlo. Cada paso que daba iba precedido por un repiqueteo metálico que nadie osó preguntar por su procedencia.

Llevaba un traje de color negro, al igual que la corbata y la camisa, haciendo que según le diera la luz su cuerpo fuera muy difícil de definir en su contorno.

—Agradezco mucho los halagos de los que me hace gala, y estoy seguro que las viudas de los aurores que murieron salvando el culo a inútiles como ustedes estarán encantadas de estas palabras tan amables —dijo Eirian Malfoy, profesor de Historia Mágica y uno de los pocos supervivientes de la Orden del Fénix y el Ejercito de Dumbledore, asesinando con la mirada al Ministro pero con un tono jocoso que escondía una ira muy superior a la expresada por el Ministro Francés.

—Déjeme recordarle que fue su incompetencia y falta de juicio en el campo de acción lo que propició la victoria de El-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado —espetó levantándose de su asiento el Primer Ministro de Magia e inclinándose hacia Eirian al otro lado de la mesa.

—Como no use su nombre le sacare a hostias del edificio —amenazó Eirian, había algo en su voz que hizo que el ministro retrocediera involuntariamente hasta caer sobre la silla —. No voy a tolerar mitificaciones de ese sucio carroñero.

—¿Quién ha invitado a este asesino? —masculló Stephan señalando con asco a Eirian pero sin atreverse a mirarle.

—Lo he invitado yo —respondió tajante, Fleur.

—Señora Delacour, le recuerdo…

—Le recuerdo yo a usted que mi apellido es Weasley, no Delacour —cortó Fleur para no tener que oír más a Stephan —. Y como sustituta de la ministra Granger-Longbottom tengo el deber de traer a todo el que pueda aportar algo a la situación.

—¿Y qué me aportará su presencia, señor Malfoy? —inquirió el primer Ministro con voz cortante pero sin excederse, aun le temblaban los parpados.

—Le aportare un bofetón, franchute. Ya estoy muy estresado teniendo que hablar en francés como para aguantar sus estupideces de niño pequeño. Mis alumnos tenían mejor educación y tenían once años —espetó furioso pero aun apoyado en su asiento, su cuerpo parecía más cansado de lo que dejaba entrever.

—Eirian. Haz el favor —masculló Fleur con tono autoritario pero ligeramente maternal.

—Hemos logrado contener el avance del fuego en Florida y pude destruir por completo el pozo de Lázaro, así que, Voldemort solo logró una toma —explicó Eirian recobrando el control y hablando con un tono neutro y monocorde —. Esta batalla íbamos a perderla, estaba claro, los americanos lo sabían, era una misión kamikaze —continuó ignorando las miradas reprobatorias del ministro y Stephan —. El objetivo era destruir el pozo y evitar la invasión, era muy tarde para vencerlos, Voldemort ya se había bañado en sus aguas.

—No tenía autoridad para decidir destruir la Fuente de la Eterna Juventud. Ese lugar habría salvado innumerables vidas —exclamó el Ministro acusándole con el dedo.

—¿Cómo la suya? —preguntó mordazmente —Habría destruido el continente entero si hubiera hecho falta. No puede caer en ninguna mano humana, se tiende mucho al abuso con esta escoria de especie.

—Usted no puede decidir por la humanidad —recriminó el Ministro con enojo, su rostro enclenque se estaba volviendo rojizo con el tiempo y una pequeña capa de sudor se estaba condensando en su frente.

—Usted lo hace al tener esas ensoñaciones del mundo de yupi que le hacen pensar que Voldemort, una persona que ha llegado a matar solo porque quería probar sus capacidades lingüísticas, compartiría el pozo —contestó con mofa y calculada frialdad Eirian.

—Está claro que su falta de juicio es aplicable a todo campo posible de conocimiento y decisión —masculló Stephan adelantándose y señalándole con un dedo fino y huesudo —. No sé qué clase de gobierno puede tolerar e incluso premiar y fomentar aurores como usted. Es inaceptable esta clase de conducta política —concluyó con suficiencia mientras se acariciaba su raquítica línea de pelo.

—Debería recordar que el señor Malfoy es profesor en Hogwarts —interrumpió Fleur antes de que Eirian se levantara de su asiento con muy malas intenciones.

—¿Es una broma? —bramó conmocionado el ministro — ¿Me está diciendo que un simple profesor de una escuela, que más valdría cerrar en vista de su penoso historial de víctimas estudiantiles y una dirección que pone muy en duda su propia cordura, ha estado dirigiendo a los aurores británicos? —estalló, rememorando lo ocurrido hacia dos décadas durante el Torneo.

—No. Los dirigía Kingsley Shackelbolt y Harry Potter hasta que fueron defenestrados en una emboscada. Perfectamente evitable si les hubiera prestado las tropas que pidieron hace dos meses —respondió Fleur con tono acusatorio.

—Me gustaría recalcar que fueron a una reunión con su equipo de Diplomáticos para renegociar por esas tropas —añadió Eirian clavando su ojo sano en Stephan. Su iris rojo comenzó a girar sobre sí mismo como un río de lava.

—¿Insinúa algo, señor Malfoy? —preguntó el jefe de aurores, quien se sentía insultado de tal afirmación porque eran sus hombres los que perdió en aquella emboscada cuando atacaron la reunión.

—Yo no insinuó —respondió Eirian mirándole un segundo antes de volver a Stephan —. Yo amenazó sutilmente.

—A cada palabra que oigo, más tranquilo estoy de saber que ya no tendrá ningún poder —murmuró el Ministro con verdadero alivio.

—Yo tengo más poder en mi prótesis —espetó golpeándose la pierna metálica que sustituía la perdida hacia una semana —, que usted en toda su vida. Lo que considera poder no es más que una ilusión de control que se evaporara en cuanto a Voldemort le dé por invadir este insulto de país.

—¿Y se puede saber qué diablos le hace tan especial? —inquirió con malicia Stephan mirándole con asco y desprecio de nuevo. Eirian le ignoraba como si fuera un mero insecto pero su paciencia se agotaba rápidamente con ese sujeto.

—¿Saben leer el Sánscrito Escandinavo? ¿Las Runas Egipcias? ¿Tienen trato con las brujas de Mayfair, los Taltos, los Profundos o los Antiguos? Es gracias a mí que no tienen un ejército inmortal atacándoles de frente, de no ser por lo que hice gracias a mis talentos ahora mismo los mortífagos estarían invadiendo Suiza porque este país ya se habría rendido —explicó Eirian con cara de pocos amigos, su rostro lleno de cicatrices le daba una fiereza casi animal.

—Lo que tenemos gracias a usted, estúpido egocéntrico presuntuoso, es el mayor incendio de la historia de la humanidad. Miles de muertos, ninguna clase de información y todos los puentes diplomáticos quemados —mostró Stephan tirando fotografías en movimiento de campos calcinados cubiertos de cuerpos ennegrecidos.

—¿Cero? —inquirió molesto Eirian —He descubierto la composición estructural de los Mortifagos —lanzó tres canicas de acero que rodaron por la mesa a la misma distancia unas de otros. En un segundo se pararon y lanzaron una potente luz al techo. Una maraña de rayos blancos cubrió el aire encima de la mesa. Una red holográfica en continua transformación —. Con la muerte de Elizabeth Black —el rostro de Eirian se ensombreció con la mención de Elizabeth mientras sus dedos acariciaban un colgante que brillaba con un ligero candor azul —, la anterior fórmula en células independientes ha evolucionado —el entretejido de luces de la mesa formo un sinfín de esferas plateadas que giraban en un caótico baile sin tocarse nunca, para después cubrir la mesa y poco a poco formar una enorme pirámide que culminaba en una única esfera roja —. Ahora es un sistema piramidal, sigue funcionando como células independientes unas de otras pero también por estratos. Es un sistema muy torpe, Voldemort piensa que este sistema le hace invulnerable y a la vez cabeza visible. Y sería cierto pero solo con grupos muy dispersos unos de otros y con estructuras pequeñas no de esta categoría ni con este tipo de estructuración. Tiene cinco mil magos y otros tantos miles de efectivos mágicos y están concentrados en áreas de densa población, en Inglaterra y Escocia al tiempo que patrullan la frontera.

—No está en clase, Malfoy. Sea conciso —se quejó el Ministro.

—El quid de la cuestión —siguió Eirian haciendo un tremendo esfuerzo de voluntad —, es que se puede subir por la pirámide y llegar a Voldemort fácilmente gracias a su propia egolatría. Este sistema es infalible para no poder destruir un estrato, pero si podemos subir por la cadena y destruir la cabeza del dragón. Solo se necesita un pequeño grupo de infiltración —La estructura en forma de pirámide de la mesa comenzó a brillar. Una de las esferas de una esquina en la base se volvió negra, después, como un dominó, la esfera que tenía encima se desintegró y así con las sucesivas mientras la oscuridad ascendía hasta llegar al vértice máximo y desaparecer la esfera que culminaba la pirámide y esta se vino abajo.

—Perdone por no seguir los consejos de un profesor pero no vamos a hacer nada —zanjó Stephan agitando un brazo como si espantara una mosca.

—El resto del mundo se levanta en armas y los franceses se ponen de rodillas… ¿De qué me suena eso? ¿Lo ocurrido en los cuarenta no les sirvió de aviso y lección de lo que ocurre cuando no te resistes a una invasión de un loco? —preguntó con acidez y una sonrisa perversa, demasiado cansado de aquella reunión pero aguantando estoicamente su mal humor.

—¡Cómo se atreve! —exclamó encolerizado el primer ministro levantándose de golpe y tirando la silla en el proceso y golpeando con ambas manos la mesa.

—Señores, siento el retraso pero podríamos tranquilizarnos y resolver el asunto con diplomacia —dijo una voz femenina calmada que denotaba tranquilidad y autoridad.

—Hermione… —musitó Eirian mirando a su amiga entrar por la puerta con los ojos enrojecidos, la cara demacrada pero pulcramente vestida y peinada, reflejando perfectamente la profesionalidad de la que siempre hacía gala.

—Malfoy, ya veo que lo tuyo no es la política, pero intenta tener un mínimo de sentido común y paciencia —pidió Hermione de forma tajante y autoritaria pero sin necesidad de subir un ápice el tono de su voz. Eirian no contestó bajo la mirada y asintió —. Ahora, si todos hacemos el favor de comportarnos como los líderes que tenemos la obligación moral de ser, me gustaría escuchar el informe de Londres que le pedí a Eirian redactar antes de lo ocurrido en Florida. No omitas detalles —pidió Hermione mirándole fijamente —. Ningún detalle —enfatizó dándole a entender más de lo que los demás miembros de la sala debían saber.

—La ciudad está desolada. No hay gente en las calles. He pirateado la red de satélites privada de la CIA pero la bóveda mágica que ha generado Voldemort con su exposición al Lázaro es tan intensa que los aparatos electrónicos simplemente revientan —empezó Eirian mostrando una sería de fotografías de alta resolución que solo mostraban una gran mancha blanca donde debía estar Inglaterra.

—¿Qué diantres es un satelital? —preguntó Stephan rascándose la barba. Eirian le ignoró totalmente.

—Usando métodos más arcaicos he obtenido algo más que debería preocupar a más de uno —hubo un cambio en el tono de Eirian que hizo que los presentes sintiesen una sensación extraña, de sentirse sepultados bajo miradas tenebrosas.

—¿El qué? —se atrevió a preguntar el ministro con una mueca.

—Voldemort está jugando demasiado con fuerzas muy superiores a su nivel. Toda la información está en esta carpeta —lanzó una carpeta al centro de la mesa que se dividió en media docena y se distribuyó por los asistentes. —, pero les dejaré algo muy claro. Tenemos que pararle cuanto antes, estas estructuras —explicó levantando una foto en blanco y negro donde se veía un paraje en ruinas con una construcción central de color negro intenso y extraña arquitectura —, no son ornamentales. Están construidas de piedra lunar, antracita y cuarzo. Y estas otras, la base de este intento de pirámide, son bloques puros y huecos de obsidiana —señaló cinco puntos de color negro intenso y sin brillos, casi parecía dibujado en la fotografía y costaba diferenciar sus bordes —. No he podido acercarme más antes de volar a Florida, pero creó que Dumbledore está encerrado en la estructura central de obsidiana, los cuatro bloques restantes, como pueden ver están colocados a la misma distancia unos de otros y del propio centro. Están rodeando el punto de mayor energía sin duda, y no es descabellado afirmar que habrá otros cuatro magos en su interior. Son los alimentadores de la máquina —el grupo le miró sin comprender muy bien lo que suponían sus palabras, solo Hermione parecía consciente de la situación —. Para quien no lo sepa, la obsidiana es un material absorbente de la magia. Un mago rodeado por ella pierde su poder al instante, el caso de Pompeya es el más evidente de esta característica casi olvidada. Si le añadimos la antracita y el cuarzo en la parte superior, y con esta forma piramidal, tenemos una batería descomunal que puede desplazar y canalizar grandes cantidades de energía a la Piedra Lunar, y para rizar el rizo aún más, tome esta fotografía de alta resolución de amplio espectro usando falso color.

Eirian sacó una fotografía de gran tamaño de colores chillones. Era la misma de antes que mostraba la gran construcción megalítica de Voldemort pero parecía que habían dibujado miles de colores alrededor de su eje central, una piedra brillante de color indeterminado que lanzaba oleadas de luz.

—La Piedra Lunar tenía, en ese momento, poder suficiente para partir la Luna en dos. Ya saben, esa gran roca plateada que suele dar vueltas a nuestro alrededor y que tiene el tamaño de un planetoide. Y la piedra es un acumulador, mientras no haya una fuerza externa que la ponga en marcha no descargara toda esa energía y seguirá aumentando de poder, y nunca se ha demostrado que tuviera algún tipo de límite —el ambiente se enfrió gradualmente a medida que la información iba filtrándose y siendo aceptada por los presentes —. Según mis cálculos, y viendo que Voldemort no ha hecho uso de ese poder, ahora mismo no es un arma, es un vaporizador planetario. Convertirá toda la superficie de la Tierra en polvo estelar y los océanos serán un bello recuerdo para lo que pueda llegar a sobrevivir, que dudo que sobreviva algo.

—¿Y pretende enfrentar ese poder? —preguntó nervioso Stephan mirando a Eirian como si estuviera loco de sólo insinuar la idea de un enfrentamiento.

—Voy a destrozar esa máquina, sin más. Si le quitamos la fuente de alimentación, los magos encerrados, y hacemos estallar los puntales de cuarzo, colapsara sobre sí misma. Durante los próximos seis años los magos de todo el planeta tendrán un aumento considerable de sus poderes, pero poco a poco ira restableciéndose la cantidad normal de magia ambiental y el excedente ira directo a los puntos focales de magia que hay en las fallas tectónicas. En España será donde antes disminuirá la energía, tienen la mayor beta energética del planeta. ¿Y qué ocurrirá si no lo hacemos? —se preguntó adelantándose a la mirada interrogativa del ministro. —Voldemort podría destruir toda existencia por puro accidente y no podríamos evitarlo, seríamos poco más que partículas de polvo suspendidas antes de darnos cuenta de lo que habría ocurrido.

—El riesgo es demasiado alto —dijo el ministro tras cinco minutos de silencio absoluto en la sala —, no podemos permitir poner en riesgo a la población.

—Eirian —saltó rápidamente Hermione previendo el acceso de ira de su amigo — ¿Qué hay del ministerio, qué ha ocurrido con el emplazamiento? —su rostro ensombreció al preguntar y Eirian titubeo antes de hablar.

—¿Te refieres?

—Rotundamente —aseguró Hermione frunciendo los labios en un calco de su antigua profesora. Eirian suspiró y sus dedos pasaron rozando su cuello mientras tocaba ligeramente un colgante plateado en forma de hexágono.

—Han levantado tres torres donde antes estaba el Ministerio de Magia, con una plataforma flotante en la cúspide que une las torres —describió Eirian, pues no había tenido las fuerzas de sacar fotografías a ese lugar.

—¿Qué hay en las torres? —presionó Hermione mirándole fijamente con los ojos rojos de no pestañear.

—Seguro… —no terminó de preguntar y la mirada severa de Hermione le hizo continuar con el relato.—Las cabezas de Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy y… —una última mirada apenada a Hermione detuvo a Eirian antes de seguir apesadumbrado y dejando de lado momentáneamente su furia —Neville Longbottom están clavadas en una pica por cada torre. En la esquina exterior de cada torreón están clavadas hacia las calles de Londres. Por último en la plataforma que une las torres en su parte alta hay una última víctima y aviso. Colgada de la plataforma se encuentra el cuerpo de Elizabeth Black, abierta en canal como si fuera una mariposa. Es… me recuerda a Jack el Destripador. Es sin duda una advertencia.

—¿Para qué no nos enfrentemos a su poder? —preguntó el jefe de Aurores francés adelantándose en su silla y examinando los documentos que había esparcido Eirian por la mesa.

—En el caso de Harry y los demás sí. Elizabeth es para los mortífagos. Voldemort no permite sublevaciones internas y aún tiene en mente a Snape y no quiere que vuelva a pasar. —respondió Eirian recordando lo ocurrido hacia treinta años, el primer gran golpe contra Voldemort.

—Según nuestras fuentes…

—¿Sus espías? —inquirió Hermione ligeramente molesta por las implicaciones de esa revelación.

—Nuestros espías nos han confirmado que Elizabeth Black era lugarteniente de Voldemort. Su mano derecha y en muchos casos la cabeza visible de los Mortifagos —respondió Stephan estudiando sus propias notas que no compartió con ningún miembro del cónclave.

—Era su hija —precisó Eirian con un brillo furibundo en el ojo bueno.

—También era su asesina más precisa, pero seguía siendo su hija y temía una disputa de poder. Algunos mortifagos la consideraban su verdadera líder. A fin de cuentas los estuvo comandando varios años en solitario. Lo que hizo Elizabeth en Londres le dio la excusa perfecta —añadió Hermione adelantándose a la irritación de Eirian.

—¿Qué hizo? —preguntó intrigado el ministro.

—Salvarme. Sacarnos de Azkaban a Luna Lovegood, Jean Potter-Lovegood, Ginny y Ronald Weasley, Gabriel Delacour y a mí misma —respondió Hermione con rotundidad.

—¿Por qué haría eso una asesina mortifaga? —preguntó con incredulidad y sospecha Stephan.

—Si se está preguntando por un posible perdón, Elizabeth Black no quería perdón, os consideraba muy inferiores a ella misma y eso simple y llanamente hacía que cualquier juicio moral que tuvierais sobre ella le resbalaba. Nadie sabía nunca que pasaba por su cabeza, que quería o buscaba pero le aseguro que el perdón no era parte de sus objetivos en la vida —declaró Eirian, conocía muy bien a Elizabeth para saber que no le importaba que la perdonaran.

—Lo que es evidente es que se cansó de su correa —comentó Fleur frotándose la frente y quitándose un mechón blanco de la frente.

—Dudo que esto fuera fruto de un arrebató tan infantil, esa correa le daba un poder inmenso —respondió Hermione recordando el brillo crepuscular de los tatuajes de Elizabeth cuando los sacó de Azkaban y como había derribado un muro de piedra con un gesto.

—¿No es posible que viera venir la intenciones de Voldemort? —inquirió el jefe de Aurores atando los cabos que tenía a mano —Por eso decidió pagarle su futuro asesinato con un golpe brutal a la moral de ambos bandos, no podemos obviar el poder de la sugestión y hasta la huida, Voldemort parecía invulnerable e intocable. Eirian, pese a la opinión del Ministro y de Stephan, ya ha mostrado la debilidad de Voldemort, se le puede vencer, y Elizabeth destruyó la ilusión de absoluta omnipotencia —el jefe de aurores parecía convencido con su solución a pesar de ganarse la severas miradas de sus superiores.

El ministro tenía intención de decir algo cuando la puerta se abrió de nuevo. Una mujer de cuarenta años, de movimientos juveniles y mirada sorprendida apareció por el umbral. Su melena rubia estaba recogida en un moño rápido que dejaba escapar varios mechones plateados. Sus ojos azules mostraban cansancio pero aún seguían ardiendo de jovialidad a pesar de lo que habían vivido.

—Luna… —murmuró Eirian, su mano se adelantó y quedó suspendida en el aire unos segundos antes de volver a su posición original.

—Eirian —saludó Luna con jovialidad a pesar de que en su voz se notaba la gravedad de alguien que ha sufrido demasiado.

—Dejemos los saludos para otro momento, todo esto no nos ayuda en nada, solo perdemos el tiempo. Hemos estado horas aquí y lo único que he oído son pamplinas sin utilidad y no estamos más cerca de una solución —espetó Stephan mirando con malicia a la nueva invitada.

—Le he dado información del campo de batalla, del enemigo y de sus fuerzas —la voz de Eirian era cortante y contenida, sonaba como una cuerda que tiene demasiada tensión justo antes de partirse —. Es cosa suya decidir en función de lo que conoce y desconoce. Es la función de un líder, aunque es evidente que esa definición se le escapa —un temblor muscular comenzó a agitar el parpado derecho de Eirian. Luna se acercó a él leyendo en su rostro como si fuera un libro en blanco.

—No podemos tomar ahora esa decisión —cortó el Ministro agachando la cabeza, completamente agotado —, implica a demasiadas personas.

—¿Se da cuenta que retrasar el combate nos debilita y le da tiempo a Voldemort para armarse y minar aún más la moral del resto del mundo? Lo que está proyectando con esa solución de cobarde es que nadie se atreve a plantar cara, vuelve a dar un aura de invulnerabilidad a Voldemort —el rostro de Eirian se tensaba por momentos y su cuello palpitaba con fuerza. Luna apartó la mano de su hombro con rapidez como si se hubiera quemado. Se frotó la yema de los dedos con preocupación. Hermione a su lado alejó ligeramente la silla.

—No todo tiene que desembocar en violencia. Solo un troglodita o un muggle americano piensan que la solución es pegar en lugar de hablar —exclamó Stephan levantándose con superioridad por encima de los demás.

—No me lo puedo creer… —comenzó Eirian con una risa maniática— miento, si me lo creo. Lo que no me creo es la pérdida de tiempo, que desperdicio de mi esfuerzo y saliva para que la política tome el relevo en asuntos puramente militares — se frotó la sien entre risas carentes de humor.

—La espada no es nunca la solución —calmó el ministro con aire conciliador, más movido por el escalofrió que sentía al oír aquella risa que por otra cosa.

—¿En serio? —una carcajada llenó el aire mientras Eirian hacía surgir una pluma del aire con un movimiento del aire —Le doy esta pluma y luego intento darle una paliza de muerte para que pruebe esa teoría suya. ¿Le parece bien, estúpido pacifista? La diplomacia NUNCA ha sido una opción para combatir tiranos. No es tan complicado de entender. ¿O acaso logra que un dragón no se lo coma hablándole con tranquilidad y educación? He vivido mucho, y la pasividad de hombres buenos trae el gobierno de villanos y usurpadores.

—No puede pretender fundar un estado de paz usando el mismo fuego que su enemigo —comentó el Jefe de Aurores.

—Yo no pretendo nada, no sirvo para eso, pero sé de construcción. Si intentas levantar un estado de bienestar en un mundo gobernado por el miedo se encontrará con que se vendrá abajo a la primera oportunidad. Hay que destruir el estado anterior y eso implica plantar cara y destrozar a Voldemort —la contestación de Eirian era más cercana a la de sus clases de historia, sin duda tenía en mayor consideración al jefe de Aurores que a Stephan y al Ministro.

En ese instante Stephan miró hacia abajo, a sus manos y sonrió con malicia, acababa de aparecer un papel evanescente en su mano.

—Bonito discurso de alguien que tiene una relación tan "especial" con el enemigo —dijo Stephan aplaudiendo falsa y cómicamente mientras mostraba una fotografía muy antigua y ajada. Elizabeth Black robándole un beso a Eirian en un campo santo lleno de tumbas destruidas. Eirian miró con furia aquella fotografía, el que la tomó había tenido el pulso de hacerla en medio de un combate y sacar de contexto aquel gesto.

—Eso es personal —Hermione miró asustada a Eirian, la frialdad y carencia de cualquier emoción en su voz le daba más pavor que sus ataques de ira, conocía muy bien su humor para saber lo que pasaría si Stephan seguía tirando del sedal.

—No cuando la seguridad de la población francesa depende de ello —añadió el Ministro tomando la fotografía y examinándola en detalle.

—Mis intimidades no son de su incumbencia y lo que hago en mi tiempo libre tampoco lo es.

—Lo son cuando demuestran su relación íntima con una sucia bastarda asesina —Stephan no pudo continuar. Fue lanzado contra la pared contraria con una fuerza tal que la pintura saltó como si fuera confeti. Stephan escupió sangre como si le hubieran arrancado todo el aire del cuerpo y, junto a él, su sangre.

Eirian estaba de pie, su pierna artificial se mantenía en equilibrio sin necesidad de bastón, sus ojos ardían con el fulgor del fuego fatuo. Sus manos estaban tensadas apuntando al suelo, cada movimiento de sus dedos causaba un chasquido en el cuerpo de Stephan y le arrancaban un grito de dolor al diplomático. El ministro miraba consternado la escena mientras el jefe de aurores lo apartaba de la acción y apuntaba a Eirian sin atreverse a hacer nada.

Hermione, Luna y Fleur se levantaron y corrieron a detenerle.

—¡EIRIAN! ¡PARA YA! —espetó Hermione sacudiéndole por los hombros sin conseguir nada.

—Arréstenlo, de inmediato —exclamó el jefe de aurores cuando entraron el equipo de seguridad del ministro —. Antes de que mate al ministro.

Los aurores apuntaron a Eirian y lanzaron media docena de hechizos que se quedaron flotando estáticamente en el aire antes de disolverse como polvo al viento. Eirian miró por encima del hombro y los seis agentes cayeron a plomo al suelo como si le hubieran sorbido las fuerzas. Durante unos segundos no pasó nada, luego llegaron los gritos de los aurores que se empezaron a agitar de dolor y arañarse las caras como si los estuvieran devorando por dentro.

—Eirian, por favor —susurró Luna al oído de Eirian. Su ojo sano la miró de refilón. Stephan volvió a su asiento y los aurores dejaron de aullar de dolor.

—Atajo de incompetentes —masculló antes de salir airado de la sala con Luna detrás de él.

—¿A qué esperan? —gritó Stephan respirando agitadamente aun con los ojos cerrados por el recuerdo del dolor —Deténganle.

—Le va a detener su padre, casi nos parte por la mitad. —escupió uno de los aurores abrazándose el vientre con fuerza.

—Creo que podemos dar por terminada la reunión —murmuró Hermione apoyando la cabeza sobre la mesa y maldiciendo su suerte.

Dos horas después; bajo la catedral de Notre Dame, a cuarenta metros de profundidad usando las catacumbas escavadas hacia tanto tiempo que nadie recuerda a sus constructores. Un regalo de los Templarios a los nobles franceses por ayudarlos durante la pura papal, no tardó mucho tiempo en pasar a formar parte de la inmensa fortuna de una de las familias más prestigiosas de la comunidad mágica francesa.

Las catacumbas habían estado decoradas por las calaveras y huesos de "brujas" y pecadores asesinados cruelmente durante los últimos siglos, resquicios olvidados de la red de túneles romanos a la que pocos tenían acceso. Traidores, asesinos, ladrones, delincuentes y nobles también formaban parte de esa decoración tan escabrosa, al principio puestos por ser un lugar lejos del campo santo, después por la fama del lugar. Ahora todas esas partes habían sido removidas en el último siglo y las paredes ahora pintadas de blanco eran propias de un hospital de lujo, ventanas distribuidas cada pocos metros mostraban mágicamente el exterior como si el propio hospital estuviera a cien metros sobre el cielo parisino y no a cuarenta metros bajo él.

Y por uno de esos pasillos iba paseando un Eirian cansado y apoyado sobre su bastón más de lo habitual en los últimos días. Aun le dolían las cicatrices, como si se le abrieran por dentro pero los medimagos no habían podido examinarle en profundidad, una de las ventajas y maldiciones que le había dejado Smaug, su etéreo maestro, al desaparecer era una tasa de curación demasiado alta. Los cortes exteriores se cerraban en segundos e impedía cualquier examen en profundidad y las pociones perdían sus propiedades, las runas de sus brazos absorbían cualquier característica para usarla más tarde.

Eirian no era capaz de modificar esas runas para que no lo hicieran, había pasado tanto tiempo con Smaug que ahora se daba cuenta de cuanto necesitaba de sus consejos y habilidades y lo poco que había aprendido en verdad sobre ciertas necesidades básicas, como saber el funcionamiento rúnico y sus fundamentos.

El hombro le dio un tirón al girar en una esquina y tuvo que detenerse en seco mientras se apoyaba sobre la pared para no caerse. Una mano suave se posó sobre su hombro, presionándole con cuidado, ternura y preocupación, todo en un simple gesto. Por inercia palmeó aquella mano con gratitud mientras volvía a ponerse a andar y se acercaba a la habitación que buscaba. Se detuvo frente al número de sala, el 408, a su lado Luna le miró un segundo y después se centró en la ventanilla que había en la puerta.

—¿Qué tal está? —preguntó Eirian con preocupación sin apartar la mirada de la puerta, al fondo de la habitación se veía una silla de ruedas demasiado grande para su ocupante, una joven que apenas llegaba a la treintena de años con una melena rubia, casi blanca de lo brillante que era. Estaba mirando por la ventana mágica, una bandada de cuervos se posó en el dintel de la misma, mirando con curiosidad a la ocupante de la silla de ruedas. Eirian se sorprendió de aquel detalle tan inversivo para que se sintiera como algo real y no ilusorio.

—Con una gemela menos… Podría estar peor, o mejor —respondió Luna con su habitual sinceridad —. Aun esta catatónica. No me deja acercarme.

—Ella no es tan pragmática como tú, Luna. Tú ves cambio donde ella ve pérdida —comentó Eirian sabiendo como era su amiga en ciertos aspectos vitales.

—Lo sé. Es inteligente pero su mundo fue consumido poco a poco, no tiene donde agarrarse para ver el lado bueno. Nosotros, especialmente tú, crecimos en un mundo en guerra. Aceptábamos la inevitabilidad de la muerte más fácilmente. Veíamos lo bueno de la situación porque era lo que nos llegaba, a ellos se les dio una infancia tan feliz que lo que vino después los mató por dentro —Luna hablaba con parsimonia, parecía que había pensado mucho en esas palabras.

—La muerte no es tan fácil de aceptar para el hombre, Luna. A veces siento muchísimo lo que es la vida de Muerte. Tú, francamente, siempre has sido especial. Incluso para la consideración de los Negari. A Muerte siempre le caíste bien. Y Elphyra te consideró suficiente para que su condena mereciese la pena —Eirian sonrió recordando lo que había vivido durante años como si fuera parte de una vida alterna a la que vivía ahora mismo.

—Mis compañeros también solían decir que era "Especial" —comentó Luna risueña de recordar años mejores.

—No creo que fuera con la misma intención —murmuró Eirian molesto con la crueldad de los niños y no tan niños, conocía muy bien a Snape para saber que no eran solo chiquilladas mal intencionadas.

—Pero yo interpreté de forma positiva sus comentarios, al fin y al cabo era sentirme mal o bien por lo que digan unos extraños para mí, y prefiero sentirme bien —contestó con rotundidad como si fuera obvio que lo que ella hacia era lo más normal del mundo —. Si digo la verdad solo Hermione logra afectarme el humor. —añadió con una risita suave.

—Siempre acabas sorprendiéndome, pero Jean no es así. Alice era la que aguantaba cualquier cosa como si fuera un muro, era una autentica rompeolas. Pero Jean… recuerda lo que paso con su primer novio.

—Le partiste las piernas.

—A parte.

—Alice murió precisamente por ser tan fuerte, quiso salvar a su hermana. Jean es fuerte pero no tanto y Alice lo sabía. Aguantó y se mantuvo firme hasta el final, hasta que su cuerpo ya no pudo más. Jean se parece más a su padre, tienen el mismo problema con sus emociones —Luna hablaba de forma natural a pesar del dolor que sentía al contar aquello, lo veía como algo normal hablar de ello sin sentirse mal porque para ella no tenía sentido amargarse y sufrir más de lo que ya lo había hecho. Además debía mostrarse fuerte frente a su hija aunque ella no la viera.

—Jean no se parece a Prince —comentó Eirian sin pensar —, aunque tiene un carácter muy peculiar.

—No he dicho madre, Eirian. He dicho padre —le rectificó Luna mirándole fijamente.

—Ellas nunca tuvieron padre, Luna —cortó Eirian apesadumbrado.

—Que no lo conozcan por su identidad no significa que no lo tengan, no salieron volando de mi útero por la gracia de la cigüeña —bromeó Luna con una sonrisa cálida.

—Ya ha perdido a su hermana, a su prometida, a una madre, a media familia y el uso de sus piernas. No necesita más cambios en su vida, no ahora —volvió a zanjar Eirian reprobando con la mirada a Luna.

—Tal vez si lo necesita —respondió Luna sin prestar atención a la mirada reprobatoria de su acompañante.

—Ahora sólo tiene disponible a su padrino, Luna. No pienso traerle a su padre —contestó adelantándose y haciendo girar el pomo de la puerta con cuidado.

—No quiere hablar con nadie —advirtió Luna antes de que Eirian entrase.

—No va a hablar con nadie — respondió Eirian cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Luna le ayudó a cerrarla con cuidado y sus dedos se rozaron un instante antes de que se alejaran rápidamente.

Eirian se adentró en la habitación. Jean no se movió, parecía que no había notado la presencia de su padrino. Unos pasos y ambos estuvieron a la misma altura en la habitación. No se miraron, ni se dijeron nada. Eirian fijó su mirada en la hermosa vista que se extendía ante él a través del ventanal de ilusión mágica. Los cuervos seguían posados en la ventana y ahora miraban con curiosidad a Eirian y Jean picoteando ligeramente el cristal con sus picos.

Las nubes blancas navegaban a lo lejos sobre un cielo azul que parecía un mar infinito para embarcaciones de vapor brillante que se tornaban lentamente en una estampa anaranjada a medida que el sol se iba ocultando tras el horizonte de París y las lejanas montañas. Era una vista emocionante que hacía olvidar que todo era un simple truco y que muy probablemente la estampa real fuera un cielo encapotado de gris y los tejados cubiertos de una espesa capa de nieve con miles de Dementores sobrevolando por encima de las calles como carroñeros a la espera de sus presas.

Durante varias horas, Eirian se mantuvo en pie a un par de pasos de su ahijada, sin moverse ni hacer intentos de hablarle. Ella debía hacer el primer paso. Tras ellos, en el pasillo, Luna les observaba con cariño, apoyada en el marco de la puerta.

Ya era noche cerrada cuando Eirian escuchó el chirrido suave de la silla de ruedas acercándose. Sintió los brazos de Jean alrededor de su vientre. Eirian la rodeó con su brazo derecho acariciando su pelo con delicadeza.

—Recuerdo el día que nacisteis —comenzó Eirian apartándose un poco y llevando la silla hasta la cama y sentándose en el borde de la misma para quedar a la altura de Jean —. La sonrisa de Luna ese día fue la más extraña, lúcida y sincera que he visto nunca. Y yo he vivido un poco para que te hagas una idea de lo especial que fue esa sonrisa. Pero esa expresión en su rostro se grabó en mi mente al rojo vivo, haciéndose imborrable. Era como si dar a luz la hubiera transportado a un estado de infinita sabiduría y el universo le hubiese revelado todo sin esconderle nada —Eirian se detuvo un segundo sonriendo hacia el techo al rememorar aquel día, años atrás —. Es difícil de explicar, tu madre siempre ha tenido una sonrisa única de perpetua ensoñación, pero lo que vi en aquel instante —volvió a detenerse negando con la cabeza y peinándose con las manos su inexistente pelo —. Para mí fue suficiente para paliar años de sufrida clausura en soledad. Toda mi infancia, mi adolescencia, años de lucha sólo porque debía luchar. Todo pagado por esa sonrisa. Todo lo malo desapareció y cuando os tuve en mis brazos —le costaba hablar de aquello, nunca se lo había dicho a nadie —. Jamás fui tan feliz como en el instante en el que me cogisteis la nariz medio adormiladas, jugando con ese nuevo mundo que habías descubierto. Aún hoy le doy gracias a Prince de que me invitase ese día a limpiar los canalones y que diera la casualidad de que Luna se pusiera de parto —tanto Jean como Luna tras ellos nunca habían visto a Eirian tan emotivo, con la voz rota pero no de dolor sino de congoja de revelar algo que le había hecho infinitamente feliz durante años de penurias —. Eras, eres y serás el motivo por el que merece la pena luchar, morir y perderlo todo con tal de daros un día, una semana, un mes más, un futuro más pacífico lejos de los errores pasados. He cometido errores en mi vida, algunos maravillosos, otros necesarios y dolorosos —admitió acariciando sus mejillas con delicadeza —. Sólo uno es del que me arrepiento.

—¿No poder salvarnos? —preguntó Jean hablando por primera vez en días. No había ira o acusación en sus palabras solo la curiosidad propia de una Lovegood.

—No, nunca habría podido salvaros, ni a ti, ni a tus madres, ni a tu hermana, ni a Hermione. A nadie. Habría fracasado y habríais muerto todas por mi imprudencia de creerme capaz de salvaros. Aun con todos mis dones, Voldemort ha aprendido deprisa a seguirme el rastro —respondió Eirian con rotundidad, sabía admitir donde estaba su límite aunque solo lo haría con Jean y Luna —. De lo que me arrepiento es de no haberos quitado el castigo el año pasado. Fue mi culpa. Voldemort se aprovechó de mí. Sabía que no os trataría de forma especial. Fue por mi culpa que os atraparan en el castillo el día que cayó.

—En realidad —confesó Jean con cierta diversión, había pasado demasiado tiempo sin sonreír y ahora, con Eirian, volvía a surgir de sus labios sin esfuerzo —, nos cogieron en la Casa de los Gritos. Olvidaste bloquear ese túnel.

—No lo olvidé. Hice inmune al Sauce al nudo que lo inmovilizaba y a todo hechizo congelante —masculló intrigado Eirian mirando a su ahijada con curiosidad.

—Éramos las mejores cazadoras de la generación, Eirian —respondió orgullosamente antes de que una mirada amarga pasara fugazmente por sus piernas inmóviles.

—Te pareces tanto a Luna y Prince —dijo Eirian mirándola con la cabeza ladeada y orgulloso de ella.

—¿Por eso soy tu favorita? —preguntó Jean, aunque parecía más por educación que por verdadera duda, algo en su tono denotaba que estaba segura de ser la favorita de su padrino.

—Alice cogió más rasgos de Prince. Entre ellos cierta animadversión hacia mí, aunque se lo pasaba muy bien conmigo. —comentó Eirian recordando un partido de quidditch que terminó con una nariz rota.

—¿Ninguna se parecía a nuestro padre? —preguntó Jean de pronto sin saber porque nunca había preguntado aquello tan obvio.

—Nunca le conocí —dijo rápidamente Eirian mirando a Luna en la puerta riéndose muy bajito.

—Mientes. Además en algo que te avergüenza. Cuando mientes por otras cosas no se nota pero sueles pronunciar la i con mucho más acento cuando no quieres mentir —explicó Jean sorprendiendo a Eirian y causando una carcajada en el pasillo.

—En qué día Ron os enseño a jugar al póker. Cuando lo pille le daré una paliza —masculló de mal humor.

—No eres tan difícil de leer, incluso ahora —comentó Jean acercando la silla a su padrino.

—No es el momento para abrir esa puerta, ahora tienes que concentrarte en tu tratamiento. Alice no querría ver a la mejor cazadora del mundo sentada en esa silla —cortó Eirian desviando el tema a otro menos violento.

—Y mamá segura que me tiraría una escoba por no estar corriendo ya —dijo Jean riendo y dejando a Eirian que guardase ese secreto.

—Veo a Prince muy capaz de eso —murmuró Eirian levantándose de la cama. Miró un segundo al suelo y luego a Luna —. Hablaré con Luna… La convenceré de que te hable de tu padre —le costaba decir aquello y lo dijo de carrerilla mientras salía de la habitación. Se quedó un segundo parado con el picaporte en la mano —. Dentro de un tiempo —añadió con rapidez.

—Mientes de nuevo —masculló Jean incrédula.

—Te lo prometo —aseguró Eirian mirándola a los ojos.

—Ojalá Alice estuviera viva para oírlo —susurró Jean entristecida al darse cuenta de que su hermana nunca sabría quien fue su padre.

—Esté donde esté, estoy seguro de que lo sabrá. La Muerte se lo habrá contado —la mirada de Jean le hizo gracia —. Larga historia.

—Aunque solo seas mi padrino —empezó Jean acercando la silla a Eirian con cierta dificultad al no estar acostumbrada a llevarla —. Te quiero.

—Yo también te quiero, pecosa —replicó Eirian besándola en la frente —. Ahora, ¿dejarás que tu madre hable contigo? —le preguntó sin alejarse con la melena rubia de Jean tapándoles. Ella asintió débilmente —Buena chica.

* * *

Dos semanas después. El Gobierno Francés fue incapaz de tomar una decisión a tiempo. Voldemort atacó mucho antes de lo previsto. Acabó destruyendo con una contundencia arrolladora todo símbolo de resistencia. Usó su nuevo poder causando dolor por todo el planeta. Su primer objetivo para mostrar que no toleraría resistencias no fue otro que el Gobierno Hispanii.

Una mañana del primero de septiembre, un día muy importante para todo el mundo mágico anglosajón, toda la placa ibérica se partió por la mitad. Portugal y Galicia se hundieron en el mar con tal velocidad que nadie pudo saber que ocurría antes de morir arrastrados a los abismos fríos del océano donde criaturas extrañas y peligrosas huyeron despavoridas ante tanto poder. El miedo se extendió como la pólvora, casi nadie sabía que Voldemort no poseía aquel inmenso poder, estaba simplemente canalizándolo.

Lo que ocurrió horas después fue aun peor. Las Azores fueron barridas del mapa, y ni siquiera los contactos de Eirian con Andrew Ryan lograron detener el avance del maremoto creado por el hundimiento de Portugal. La Costa Este de Estados Unidos quedo anegada hasta los Grandes Lagos. Millones de muertos, más de mil millones antes de que la semana terminase.

Ese primer golpe fue tan brutal que ni siquiera lo habían empezado a asimilar cuando Voldemort dio su siguiente golpe. La Selva Negra, hogar de decenas de especies mágicas muy peligrosas, fue pasto de las llamas y las criaturas escaparon creando el pandemónium por toda Alemania y en pocos días por el resto de Europa como una plaga sin fin.

Los supervivientes ingleses se vieron sobrepasados, Hermione y Fleur estuvieron toda esa semana sin dormir, de reunión en reunión. Eirian usando todas sus vías, tocando todos los botones y cobrándose todos los favores de mil vidas. No había solución a ese caos, al menos no una que les permitiera resistir algo que intuían.

El siete de septiembre, un ejercitó de Gigantes entró por Normandía a Francia y como un huracán destruyeron ciudades enteras a manotazos. Las pocas fuerzas que quedaban en Francia cayeron sin que los mortifagos lanzaran un solo hechizo. Los muggles ya habían entrado en un estado de salvajismo animal digno de un parásito, se estaban matando entre ellos por alimentos en las calles de sus ciudades. Voldemort ni siquiera tuvo que encarcelarlos como hizo con los ingleses, ellos mismos se suicidaron con su propia naturaleza autodestructiva.

Eirian tuvo que recurrir a una de las misiones catalogadas de "no retorno" por Smaug a la hora de realizar el plan de acción. El quince de octubre se lanzó sobre la costa oriental de Inglaterra. El dieciséis de Octubre sacó con explosivos a Voldemort de su despacho en la cumbre de su torreón en forma de trípode.

—Cualquiera en tu situación ya se habría rendido, Malfoy —espetó Voldemort levantándose humeando del suelo adoquinado de la calle. Se sacudió el polvo con un toque de varita. Eirian aterrizó a su lado con dificultad, su pierna artificial rechinó en el suelo al doblarse por la juntura con demasiada fuerza.

—Eso da una pereza, además mañana es lunes y prefiero matarte, por si me dan el día libre o una moneda de chocolate. Me valen ambas —masculló Eirian enumerando con los dedos e ignorando completamente a su enemigo.

—Aun tullido sigues faltando el respeto con esa actitud de adolescente —exclamó Voldemort escupiendo con asco cada palabra.

—No creo yo, un adolescente haría esto —giró sobre sí mismo con una agilidad digna de un gato y alzó un tubo de acero negro. Se escuchó un golpe sordo seguido de una potente explosión que lanzó a Voldemort contra un edificio medio en ruinas que se vino abajo con el impacto —. Y se iría de marcha —tiró el lanza granadas y se puso a mirar a su alrededor furibundo — ¿Habrás dejado en pie algún pub? —preguntó con una mueca de disgusto.

—Asqueroso insecto —gritó Voldemort con furia, los escombros salieron volando como si fueran plumas y cayeron pesadamente alrededor de Eirian que se movía con gracilidad esquivando todos y cada uno hasta quedar a la altura de Voldemort de nuevo.

—Hasta donde yo sé, soy un mamífero —bromeó Eirian sabiendo que tendría más posibilidades con un Voldemort cegado por la ira que uno analizando fríamente la situación. Necesitaba tiempo.

—No muestras respeto por nada —escupió tratando de golpearle pero dando un traspiés y recibiendo un rodillazo en el pecho. Se alejó tosiendo y lanzando una docena de hechizos mortales que rebotaron contra un escudo azul.

—¿Por qué debería respetarte? —preguntó juguetón, pero su rostro se tornó gris y su mandíbula se turbó en una mueca molesta —Has mutilado, tullido, torturado y matado a mis amigos, mi familia, mis alumnos y colegas —Cada palabra iba precedida de un potente puñetazo contra el rostro anguloso de Voldemort que cada vez estaba más desorientado para ser capaz de esquivar esa lluvia de golpes —. Me condenaste por capricho, a un simple niño que apenas sabía andar. Lanzado a la soledad por miedo o diversión. Has colgado a tu propia hija como un trofeo de caza, un trofeo mutilado, abierto como si fuera una repulsiva mariposa. No. El respeto ha de ganarse, y tú. Tú solo has ganado mi ira, mi furia y te aseguro que yo soy mucho más peligroso que Smaug. Y te voy a arrancar milímetro a milímetro todo tu putrefacto cuerpo y lo voy a consumir en fuego eterno.

—Me gustaría ver eso —masculló Voldemort bloqueando el último golpe y logrando lanzar un hechizo directo en el pecho de Eirian. El maleficio le dio el tiempo suficiente para recobrar el aliento.

Eirian hincó la rodilla en el suelo tratando de soportar el dolor que sentía en el pecho, sentía la sangre correr por el vientre pero no tenía tiempo para curarse y después de lo que tenía que pasar no necesitaría ninguna cura. Miró el reloj de pulsera y sonrió.

—Siéntelo —el suelo tembló con violencia. Una columna de luz blanca surgió a lo lejos atravesando el aire con un clamor semejante a un millón de truenos restallando a la vez. La estructura de la Piedra Lunar, lo que había permitido a Voldemort destruir medio mundo, acababa de desaparecer. El equipo de Eirian había cumplido su objetivo y aún seguían vivos, habían logrado destruir la maquina sin desencadenar la explosión.

—Es imposible. ¡NO! ¡LA PIRÁMIDE! —gritó Voldemort, su rostro se contorsionó y tensó con la furia animal de un basilisco. Parecía una cobra imperial siseando antes de atacar.

—Ahora se pone interesante. Se acabó ser la distracción —La piel apergaminada y cubierta de cicatrices de Eirian comenzó a tersarse, su calva quemada se tornó en una melena corta de rubio platino, el corte que pasaba perpendicular por su ojo se desvaneció. El ojo muerto se oscureció y el tono escarlata retornó tras décadas de ausencia en aquel iris.

Se agachó y con fuerza se arrancó su pierna artificial y sin perder el equilibrio contempló como una nueva pierna aparecía del muñón a una velocidad endiablada. Eirian respiró hondo y se sintió como nunca, pero también sentía su corazón acelerado y su mente funcionando de tal forma que todo a su alrededor parecía más lento.

—Morirás si haces eso —masculló Voldemort al ver los cambios en su enemigo, parecía divertido de ver a Eirian autodestruirse pero su tono le delató.

—Pero te llevaré por delante, y ese miedo en tu voz hace patente que te has dado cuenta —una niebla negra y densa empezó a caer por sus hombros como si se tratara de una cortina de humo pero se volvía densa con cada movimiento. Dos alas de tinieblas se extendieron en su espalda y cubrieron su cuerpo mostrando una forma primordial, antiquísima y perfecta para la caza.

Voldemort recuerda esas formas, esas alas y esos cuernos curvos como corona en la cabeza de Eirian. La última vez que los vio estuvo a punto de morir en un lago de lava.

—No… puede… ser… —masculló incrédulo. No podía reconocerlo pero retrocedió un paso involuntariamente. Eirian se lanzó como un torrente de sombras, un dragón de niebla que vapulea a Voldemort como un juguete roto. Rugidos y bramidos de un depredador que está jugando con la comida antes de arrancarle la vida a zarpazos. Voldemort le lanza hechizo tras hechizo. Todos aciertan, todos hacen un daño terrible en un cuerpo acelerado que se cura contra todo pronóstico. Al final una mano engarzada de escamas blancas se posa en el cuello de Voldemort y aprieta.

—Recuerda este momento. Recuerda la sensación, cuando estés en tu húmeda celda, en la intimidad del cautiverio eterno y pienses en mis manos alrededor de tu cuello —la voz de Eirian parecía un huracán, cada palabra tenía el peso de un trueno resonando en la inmensidad del cielo —. Recuerda este día y como un "simple tullido" privado de todo lo que lo hacía especial, te venció, te derrotó y te humilló.

La última palabra pareció llegar demasiado tarde, su mano se agarrotó y en un impulsó la atrajo sobre su cuerpo. Un dolor terrible le invadió el brazo y la pierna recién aparecida. Cayó al suelo maldiciendo su suerte. "Un segundo más" pensó invadido por el desasosiego. No veía a los aurores, no veía a nadie cerca. Aún no habían llegado. Y ahora solo el dolor extendiéndose como el fuego, su pierna desapareció en una nube de ceniza. Cada herida que había recibido, no solo en los últimos minutos sino en toda su vida, regreso para recordarle lo que había sentido.

Un dolor indescriptible sacudiéndole cada célula y lo único en lo que pensaba era en el huesudo ofidio que se estaba levantando con una sonrisa diabólica, ni siquiera se admitía a sí mismo lo cerca que había estado de morir. El egocentrismo de Voldemort le estaba haciendo burla.

—No lo creo —murmuró Voldemort con prepotencia apuntándole con la varita —. _Avada Kedavra_.

Oscuridad.

Frío.

Soledad.

Nada.

Algo.

¿Qué es?

Un suelo cálido y duro.

Aire fresco y húmedo.

Pasos.

Eirian se levantó en seco saltando como un felino.

—No. No ¡NO! Estaba tan cerca —gritó sin prestar atención a su alrededor.

—A veces la derrota es inevitable —dijo una voz solemne delante de él, oculta por la oscuridad que no existía. Eirian se dio cuenta que todo era visible y a la vez no lo era. Debía prestar atención para que se mostrara su alrededor. Smaug estaba delante de él, en su forma fantasmal con una sonrisa paternal —. Solo los líderes y auténticos guerreros la admiten para aprender de ella y superarla.

—¿Smaug? —preguntó incrédulo mientras se miraba a sí mismo y se palpaba. No había marcas, estaba desnudo pero poco le importaba, verse desprovisto de sus tatuajes, de sus cicatrices y con ambas piernas ya era suficientemente extraño como para preguntarse porque estaba desnudo, pero un instante después se encontraba completamente vestido con unos pantalones negros, una camisa blanca y un chaleco gris.

—Hola, muchacho —saludó Smaug acercándose con pasos ligeros en aquel espacio gigantesco y vacío de pura luz y pura oscuridad —. Admito que he quedado impresionado con lo que has logrado.

—¿Estoy muerto? —inquirió pero sin darle mucha importancia a su propia pregunta, parecía darle igual.

—¿Ves a la Muerte? —le preguntó girando sobre sí mismo con los brazos abiertos —No estas vivo, según los entendimientos puramente biológicos claro está, pero tampoco estas muerto. Te sacamos a tiempo de esa latencia.

—¿Latencia? ¿Sacarnos? ¿En plural? Bueno, primero explica lo de vivo y muerto que no soy un gato y no estoy en una caja.

—Vivió, vive, vivirá. Murió, muere, morirá. La vida y la muerte y el propio tiempo no es más que un asunto de semántica —dijeron al unísono dos voces muy parecidas. Eirian se dio la vuelta y vio a una pareja, un hombre y una mujer vestidos de forma aún más anticuada que él, con un semblante y una fisionomía casi idéntica. Sin duda eran hermanos.

—¿Y estos? —preguntó Eirian a Smaug señalándoles por encima del hombro sin creerse aun lo que pasaba.

—Los… hermanos Lutece. Ellos te sacaron de la latencia gracias en parte a Voldemort.

—Mejor que empieces a explicarlo todo antes de que comience a pudrirme, no creo que fuera un buen inferi —murmuró Eirian dejándose caer al suelo, pero a medio camino se paró, estaba sentado en un sillón, prefirió no preguntar.

—El tiempo es una corriente en bucle. Todo sucede de forma simultánea y se retroalimenta para seguir fluyendo. Todo el espacio y el tiempo se sitúan en un mismo punto. En un mismo universo que fluye en todos los momentos y en ninguno —los Lutece hablaban de forma ininterrumpida, uno terminaba la frase del otro de forma tan rápida que casi parecía que eran una única persona —. Pasado, presente y futuro. Todo a la vez, todo cambiante y todo permanente e inalterable.

—Acabo de morir. Probemos con la explicación para tontos.

—Cada decisión que has tomado ya la habías tomado en todas sus variables. Cruzar una acera o mantenerte en la misma. Izquierda o derecha. Disparar o no disparar. Toda decisión es tomada y cada variable de esa decisión genera un mundo nuevo. Si tú has tomado la decisión de ir a la derecha, otro tú habrá ido a la izquierda, otro habrá ido hacia delante y otro habrá ido hacia atrás. Un mundo donde fuiste a Hogwarts, un mundo donde no naciste, un mundo donde te casaste con Luna, en otro te casaste con Elizabeth y en otro con Charlie Weasley. En otro mundo eres un mortifago.

—Deja la explicación para tontos y explícamelo como si fuera un Dursley.

—Constantes y variables, joven Malfoy. Todo cambia y todo permanece. El mundo en el que acabas de morir solo es uno de un infinito campo de soles —la sala cambió mostrando miles de faros brillantes, miles de puertas a miles de mundos.

—En realidad —añadió Smaug adelantándose y acercándose a Eirian —, no deberías ni estar aquí. En este plano de latencia moriste en Florida al mismo tiempo que Voldemort sellaba mi entrada y me lanzaba fuera de esta latencia —Eirian le miró sin entender nada pero su mente ya estaba dándole vueltas a las piezas del puzzle para hacerlas encajar —. Llamamos latencia a los diferentes universos porque todos están en el mismo espacio y en el mismo tiempo pero existen en una determinada latencia y frecuencia.

—Si morí hace semanas. ¿Cómo seguía aquí?

—Se filtró tu alma desde otra latencia y los recuerdos del cuerpo moribundo de esta realidad bloquearon los reales haciendo que para ti este mundo fuera propio. No han cambiado tantas cosas como para que te dieras cuenta o siquiera sospecharas.

—Entonces ahora soy solo un alma que había invadido el cuerpo de otro Eirian muerto —trataba de entender lo que había ocurrido y a pesar de la mueca de obviedad que pusieron los Lutece necesitaba ese proceso para aclarar su mente.

—Exacto. No debería haber pasado pero… —comenzó Smaug mirando a los hermanos.

—El conjuro de sellado de Voldemort junto a la constante de ser un recipiente negari en dos realidades similares crearon un anzuelo que tiró de ti para mantener este plano estable. Sacar un negari de una latencia es cuanto menos… escabroso. Tiene consecuencias. El universo suplió su pérdida trayendo algo que sirviese de bordado temporal por así decirlo. Te tuvo aquí el tiempo suficiente para poder reparar el daño, y después de destruir la piedra Lunar le diste energía de sobra para estabilizar la zona y poder cerrar las grietas que creó Smaug al salir de una forma tan violenta.

—A partir de ese punto ya podías volver a tu plano o morir sin que esa latencia se autodestruyera en el proceso. Por suerte, Voldemort siempre ha creído que la magia es la única forma definitiva de matar a alguien y uso _ la maldición asesina _para matarte en lugar de simplemente destruir tu cuerpo con un hechizo explosivo —explicó Smaug caminando por entre los faros y seguido de los Lutece y Eirian.

—Escindió tu alma intrusa dando la oportunidad de sacarte y traerte a esta frontera. Un punto sin espacios ni tiempos entre mundos. Digamos que es el ruido blanco entre los canales de radio si los canales fueran universos —siguió la hermana Lutece mientras el hermano la escuchaba atentamente.

—Entonces Voldemort ha vencido —murmuró Eirian, empezaba a entender lo sucedido pero solo pensaba en que había dejado escapar a aquel maníaco —. Si hubiera aguantado un poco más, lo habría cogido. Habría muerto definitivamente y no habría llegado aquí pero ahora Voldemort estaría en una celda. Ahora escapará. Tal vez… debería haberlo matado.

—Ya lo intentaste, intentamos, en el 95 y no funcionó. Ahora debe ser capturado —respondió Smaug mirándole fijamente y clavando sus ojos translúcidos en los escarlatas de Eirian —. Les diste la idea de la obsidiana. Si son listos sabrán aprovecharse de ella.

—No es suficiente.

—No, tal vez no. Por suerte no eres el único con recursos —interrumpieron los Lutece con una sonrisa mientras jugaban con una moneda de plata. Eirian les miró y no tuvo ni que preguntar.

—Está muerta —respondió tajantemente como si se arrancara una tirita, necesitaba decirlo rápido para sentir lo menos posible.

—¿Desde cuándo eso es un impedimento? —bromeó Smaug — Mírate ahora. Morir no es más que una trivialidad cuando sabes moverte como es debido en este mundo. Siglos de estudiosos temerosos de morir, muchos caminos abiertos para explorarlos y los Negari no solemos cegar esos caminos.

—Mira tu colgante —señalaron los Lutece a Eirian.

Eirian agachó la mirada y se encontró con la cadena de fría plata de la que colaba un hermoso broche hexagonal que brillaba ligeramente. Sus dedos se movían ansiosos a su alrededor pero no se atrevía a tocar su superficie.

—¿Por qué?

—La que lo fabricó fue muy inteligente. Vinculó su interior a un alma portadora para que, aun destruyendo el objeto y al portador, esta no quedara destruida. Y claro está, eres el portador —explicaron los Lutece caminando alrededor de Eirian como un profesor camina alrededor del esqueleto para explicar su funcionamiento —. Fue metódica, sería una gran alumna, su nombre no es coincidencia; para evitar imprimaciones accidentales a otras almas aplicó hechizos de comprobación.

—Sólo tu alma podía activar su sistema de anclaje —añadió Smaug encauzando a los Lutece pues tenían la tendencia de irse por las ramas.

—Por eso aún llevas el colgante, es un objeto físico y etéreo al mismo tiempo —siguieron los Lutece dejando que Smaug les interrumpiera para hacer la explicación más mundana.

—La parte física permitía su transporte y que llegara a tus manos. Un simple cascarón. Lo interesante está en el interior.

—Un análisis preliminar delata un sinfín de técnicas complejas para fabricar el interior etéreo. Matices de Horrocruxes, pero sin su función final, más bien es para hacer más duradero su exterior. Aura de fantasma, pero tampoco actúa como tal, es solo un minúsculo fragmento. Una memoria aislada. Pero no es su principal función.

—Una chica lista —murmuró Eirian con una sonrisa — ¿Pero qué es?

—Un mensaje y algo más. Preparado solo para ti —respondió Smaug sorprendiendo a los Lutece que le miraron con curiosidad.

—¿Cómo sabes eso? —preguntaron los tres a la vez.

—No es el primero que veo, está alterado. Veo dos vínculos pero sin duda es un mensaje en primer lugar —Eirian examinó el colgante indeciso —. Sé lo que piensas pero el colgante desaparecerá cuando vuelvas a nuestra latencia. Es tu última oportunidad de verla.

La mirada cobriza de Eirian fue vagando por la gran sala de luz y oscuridad, de faros infinitos y de nada. Era una vista hermosa que invitaba a curiosear en los millones de puertas que se materializaban cuando se fijaba uno en ellas. Los Lutece se mantenían casi en el límite visible de la visión, como si estuvieran más cómodos en ese pequeño espacio en el que no estás seguro de si están o no están ahí.

Smaug se había retirado, conociendo a Eirian mucho mejor que él mismo ya conocía su decisión antes de que la tomase. Malfoy se desenganchó con cuidado el colgante, cogiéndolo por la cadena de plata y dejando bailar el hexágono brillante que parecía pugnar por abrirse. Lentamente alzó la otra mano y sus dedos rozaron el frío metal.

Luz.

Ruido ensordecedor.

Gritos.

Un pasillo estrecho y oscuro, cubierto de moho, sangre seca, vísceras bañando las esquinas, pero ni una sola mosca zumbaba en el aire.

Gritos de nuevo.

El pasillo se abrió en un sinfín de puertas de hierro oxidado de pesados cerrojos. El muro se había venido abajo en cada puerta.

Todas abiertas, celdas mugrientas vacías de toda vida. Unas vacías de verdad, otras con cuerpos tirados de formas extravagantes sobre el suelo. Pero allí no había vida.

Un destello al final del pasillo. Otro. Otro más. Azules, rojos, amarillos y verdes.

Eirian no sabía dónde estaba pero corrió rumbo a los destellos, de donde venían los gritos.

Un gran espacio abierto le cortó el paso. El pasillo terminaba abruptamente en una caída de cien metros en forma de triángulo. Un triángulo de veinte metros en cada segmento. Al fondo de aquel abismo se veían figuras corriendo de un lado a otro, lanzándose hechizos sin parar, pequeñas explosiones y fuegos anaranjados contrastaban con la oscuridad de aquel frío e inhóspito abismo.

Eirian miró a ambos extremos del piso en el que se encontraba pero no había forma de bajar, sin duda aquel lugar tendría formas de bajar pero no tenía tiempo de buscarlas, tenía la necesidad acuciante de bajar, y cuando se dio cuenta de esa necesidad todo el entorno en el que se encontraba comenzó a desvanecerse convertido en humo negro. No lo pensó dos veces antes de lanzarse por el hueco, rumbo a la lucha que se enzarzaba violentamente cien metros más abajo.

Su cuerpo parecía ser independiente de toda fuerza física conocida. Bajaba porque sabía que debía bajar pero nada tiraba de él. No se sentía caer sino más bien flotar como un fantasma rumbo a donde quería llegar. En poco tiempo se vio envuelto en polvo gris, gritos, sangre flotando en el aire y decenas de hechizos y destellos zumbando y estrellándose contra cualquier superficie, fuera piedra o carne.

Los gritos se volvieron ensordecedores, violentos gritos de furia, dolor y determinación. A través del humo vio a Luna y Hermione cargando con Jean que lloraba sin parar al mismo tiempo que lanzaban hechizo tras hechizo. Sus piernas estaban destrozadas, parecía un montón de jirones y no carne. Iba dejando un reguero de sangre.

—Hola, querido —saludó una voz femenina y divertida pero excesivamente fría. Eirian se dio la vuelta y todo a su alrededor dejo de existir. Volvía a estar en un vacío infinito de luz y oscuridad. Frente a él se encontraba Elizabeth Black sentada en una pequeña butaca púrpura mientras tallaba con sus uñas una pieza de marfil — ¿Me echabas de menos? —preguntó coquetamente guiñándole un ojo.

—Liz —Eirian se acercó a ella con sentimientos encontrados, lo habitual habría sido tratar de matarla, era ya una costumbre y se sentía extraño de no hacerlo.

—Hacía décadas que no oía ese apodo. Al menos no en tus labios —comentó Elizabeth con la mirada perdida.

—Hubo en otra vida —empezó Eirian sentándose en otra butaca que acababa de formarse —. Una vida ajena y lejana. Una sabia mujer me dijo que los corazones no saben decirnos lo que quieren y solo la pérdida y la desgracia nos permite oír sus susurros atormentados.

—Te estas convirtiendo en todo un poeta parisino —se mofó Elizabeth mostrando su dentadura blanca y afilada —. Smaug me contó esa historia —admitió bajando la mirada para seguir tallando con sus dedos el marfil, parecía increíble pero estaba arrancando con sus uñas trozos del fuerte y denso marfil como si fuera mantequilla. Eirian la miró sorprendido —. No eres el único con secretos en este mundo, querido.

—Ella es la razón de que Smaug tuviera cierta reticencia a nivel subconsciente a matarte. Un recuerdo de bondad te protege más que tu propio padre —no lo dijo con odio sino con un tono de desdicha.

—Papi tenía sus formas de ser paternal —comentó Elizabeth con una media sonrisa cansada —. Seguro que Lucius le dio algunos consejos —bromeó con sorna.

—De tal palo, tal astilla —afirmó amargamente.

—No eres un mal padre, Eirian —aseguró Elizabeth adelantándose en su asiento. —No eres como tu padre, como yo no soy el mío. Gracias a Merlín. ¿Me imaginas calva y sin nariz? No tendría el mismo atractivo.

—Siempre fuiste más Black que Riddle.

—Siempre fui más acertijo que mujer, querido. La gente como nosotros no se puede permitir el lujo de tener patrones de conducta.

—Nunca dejaré de preguntarme si somos producto de nuestro tiempo, o si seríamos tan sádicos en cualquier circunstancia —admitió Eirian dejando ver algo que le llevaba preocupando desde que se adentró en aquella vieja mina enana en Cantabria hacia tantos años.

—En otras circunstancias… —Elizabeth meditaba esas palabras y las posibilidades que implicaban —Nunca cambiaría mi vida. Ni aun viendo como parece haber acabado, porque fui libre de elegirla, aunque no lo parezca. Dejé pasar ciertas oportunidades para poder ser libre de elegir lo importante.

—Tu padre te educó como si fueras un soldado y un asesino.

Elizabeth le miró pensando en cómo Eirian la veía.

—Pase mi infancia a tu lado en un orfanato muggle. Mi adolescencia en Dumstrang con la mayor biblioteca del mundo mágico disponible solo para mí. Mi juventud viajando por el mundo. Yo tome la decisión de seguir el camino establecido en lugar de buscar otro. Mi correa no me impedía huir, solo me prohibía rebelarme —explicó frotándose el cuello donde una serie de runas tatuadas brillaban débilmente.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó Eirian con curiosidad.

—¿Necesito un motivo? —inquirió esquiva, pero tras unos segundos de meditación admitió lo obvio para ambos —No soy mi padre. Yo sí puedo amar, como hacía mi madre. Y durante toda mi vida he amado a una persona. A una única persona. Pero… —Eirian la observó en silencio a la espera de que continuase —Nunca podría haberte tenido —confesó finalmente con una mueca de disgusto por haber terminado diciendo algo que no quería decir —. Estabas destinado a luchar contra mi padre. Tenías que hacer un camino que mi padre se había encargado de vedarme. Por eso decidí dedicar mi vida a detenerte. Y soy lo suficientemente inteligente para saber el absurdo y estúpido motivo por el que opté por este camino. Sin duda es lo único verdaderamente estúpido, alocado y adolescente que me he permitido hacer. Ir contra ti para que tuvieras que detener tu avance y me vieras como una salida a toda esa locura de guerra que no era nuestra pero que aceptamos comandar a nuestro modo. —al terminar no pudo evitar soltar una risotada por el motivo último por el que se había convertido en la asesina más buscada del mundo. Sin duda era muy divertido.

—Lo sospechamos hace unos años, demasiadas ocasiones de matarnos mutuamente. ¿Recuerdas la primera vez que nos enfrentamos tras tu accidente? —preguntó melancólicamente, como si echara de menos esos tiempos más sencillos. No esperó que Elizabeth respondiera —Aún tengo la marca del mordisco en el muslo y aun así no me mataste, un sorbo más y ni Smaug habría sido capaz de regenerar tanta sangre. Yo tampoco fui capaz de matarte. Nunca fuimos capaces de llegar al final. Siempre éramos "interrumpidos".

—¿En tanta consideración tienes a una vieja amiga del colegio? —curioseó melosamente insinuándose con la mirada, un simple jugueteo de seducción.

—Sí, amiga. Tú no tienes problemas pero a mí, incluso a mí mismo, me cuesta admitir que quiero a mi prima hermana, que además es mi enemiga mortal.

—Suerte que tuviste otros pinitos para compensar tu vida amorosa, y evitar las sospechas de terceros sobre tus inclinaciones —comentó burlonamente pero se notaban celos en su tono de voz.

—Dudo que mi otro gran amor me sirviera para que nadie sospechara de que nos enfrentáramos tanto sin llegar a ninguna parte nunca. Lo mantuvimos en el más absoluto secreto.

—No tuviste demasiada suerte en la vida.

—La suerte no existe, Liz —murmuró Eirian hablando de algo que había pensado largo y tendido en sus horas perdidas en el limbo mientras Smaug usaba su cuerpo —. Mi vida es fruto de decisiones ajenas y propias, de acontecimientos fruto de más decisiones. No me arrepiento de mis decisiones ni de lo que he llegado a vivir en base a ellas, he… hemos sufrido mucho pero a la larga son los recuerdos felices los que imperan sobre los demás.

—Hablas como Dumbledore, tener a dos vejestorios tan listos te ha convertido al final en uno —dijo Elizabeth con cierta mofa y con una sonrisa que mostraba su perfecta dentadura de predador.

—¿Acaso solo recuerdas ese tatuaje? —inquirió señalándole el cuello donde brillaban débilmente una línea de runas antiguas.

—No, mis recuerdos son de mis viajes de investigación a lo largo del mundo. De nuestras luchas dialécticas y físicas. La del cementerio fue mi favorita, te robe un beso, fue muy divertido —respondió Elizabeth con la mirada soñadora clavada en la lejanía.

—Tus momentos de absoluta libertad.

—Me dejaron sola y sin limitaciones, ya sabes lo previsor que siempre ha sido mi padre.

—Voldemort será muchas cosas pero para nuestra desgracia no es estúpido —se lamentó Eirian reviviendo de nuevo lo cerca que había estado antes de fracasar, de nuevo —. Te tuvo bien atrapada bajo cientos de runas constrictivas. Esto es culpa de Smaug.

—Eso es como culpar a Gutemberg de la distribución mundial de los Grimorios como el Necronomicon o el libro de las Arenas Muertas de Ibn Shacabao. Que algo sea usado para el mal no significa que su fin último sea ese. Que la villana del cuento te tena que explicar estas cosas… —masculló Elizabeth negando con la cabeza y ocultando una sonrisa de diversión.

—Deberíamos haber tenido más conversaciones como esta. No solo en nuestras peleas. Las echaba mucho de menos —admitió Eirian dándose cuenta de que podía mostrarse mucho más a Elizabeth que a sus amigos y compañeros de la Orden o de Hogwarts.

—¿Recuerdas aquella noche en el orfanato? —preguntó Elizabeth rememorando algo casi olvidado.

—Nos ganamos un reglazo de la profesora Lockdown, aún me duelen los dedos —respondió frotándose las yemas como si le acabaran de dar el golpe —. Estuvimos hablando hasta el alba.

—Ojala hubiéramos seguido haciéndolo. Ser enemigos no debería habernos separado tanto —su tono era claramente paródico pero su expresión era de decepción pues realmente habría querido esas conversaciones.

—Ningún bando miraría con buenos ojos que nos tratásemos con tanta naturalidad —se lamentó Eirian viendo imposible el deseo de ambos.

—No tendrían por qué enterarse. ¿Acaso Granger supo de tus escapadas al Congo? ¿Tu hermano supo porque tuvo que comprar ocho hectáreas de bosque en Nueva Guinea? Siempre has sabido guardarte de miradas ajenas, salvo de la mía claro está. Podríamos hacerlo.

—Voy a otro mundo, Liz. Tú recuerdo no puede seguirme a él —Eirian rompió todas esas ilusiones con amargura y dolor.

—Lo sé, pero hay otra Elizabeth en ese mundo.

—Llevas muy bien ser un simple recuerdo. Y tener demasiada información, empezaré a pensar que eres más lista que yo.

—Lo soy —zanjó Elizabeth riéndose —. No soy un simple recuerdo, soy un enlace. Los Lutece te dijeron que había algo extraño en el colgante, querido.

—¿Cómo conoces…? —preguntó Eirian sorprendido y mirándola fijamente empezando a dudar de que realmente estuviera allí.

—Tú tenías a Smaug, conocimiento infinito a tu alcance de forma perpetua. No necesitabas investigar solo buscar en "tus recuerdos". Y eso a la larga es una debilidad. Yo tuve que leer miles de viejos bestiarios, Grimorios, enciclopedias y libros de prodigios. Los Lutece no tardaron en convertirse en tendencia en mis investigaciones a pesar de no ser buscados nunca. Una pareja que es constante en el tiempo llama la atención. No tardé en interesarme por ellos. Sus investigaciones me resultaron muy útiles aunque difíciles de encontrar. —explicó Elizabeth mientras cientos de imágenes aparecían en el aire. Una pareja en un cuadro victoriano. Otra en el fondo de un cuadro de la revolución francesa. Incluso unos burdos dibujos pictóricos del paleolítico. Los Lutece a través de la historia tal y como Elizabeth los había encontrado.

—¿Entonces no estas muerta? —inquirió Eirian mirando las imágenes antes de volver a los ojos azules de Elizabeth.

—Lo estoy, pero no lo estoy. Saqué mi vitalidad del tiempo y la enlacé al colgante para atarla al mundo físico al mismo tiempo que era ajeno al mismo. Mi padre mutiló mi cuerpo, pero un cuerpo sin alma no puede morir y ahora que destruiste la estructura de la Piedra Lunar, como sabía qué harías, le has dado a mi cuerpo la energía suficiente para regenerarse por completo de forma autónoma y al tocar el colgante has desencadenado la fusión de alma y cuerpo —explicó Elizabeth con el mismo tono, a modo de burla, que usaba siempre Eirian en sus clases de historia.

—Siempre fuiste muy lista —admiró Eirian aun dándole vueltas a lo que había preparado Elizabeth.

—Pocas mujeres podrían atraer a alguien como Smaug, ¿No crees? Este escote ayuda pero no es suficiente —dijo burlonamente mientras se ajustaba el corsé de forma demasiado generosa.

—Siempre le gustaste, le recordabas a alguien muy especial. Ya lo sabes —musitó Eirian entrecerrando los ojos al ver como la piel blanquecina de Elizabet comenzaba a hacerse cada vez menos visible —. Empiezas a desaparecer —no necesitaba preguntar por qué lo hacía.

—Lo siento, este lapso solo era temporal mientras mi cuerpo se adaptaba para volver a tenerme dentro —se lamentó Elizabeth levantándose de su asiento e inclinándose sobre Eirian—. Mi alma está retornando al mundo físico —Eirian también se levantó y la abrazó con fuerza mientras pudiera tenerla.

—¿Qué harás con esta oportunidad? —susurró al oído meciéndose lentamente como si bailaran.

—Tocarle la moral a mi padre, cariño. Nunca he llevado bien que me maten y torturen sin invitarme a una copa antes.

—Nadie te apoyará, ni te creerán.

—Estuviste solo durante 15 años y aun así hiciste lo mismo que haré yo ahora. No se necesita el reconocimiento de inferiores para hacer las cosas bien.

—Sigues siendo igual de egocéntrica, cariño. Pero te diré que fue precisamente eso lo que le dije a los soplatintas del ministerio francés cuando preguntaron porque salvaste a las chicas.

—Pero haré lo correcto por venganza. El mejor motivo del mundo para hacer el bien, eso tiene que contar —susurró Elizabeth, como si no quisiera hacer más ruido del necesario, disfrutando de ese primer y último baile.

—Al final somos nosotros los que nos juzgamos en el atardecer de nuestras vidas. Si crees que tu existencia ha merecido la pena considérate afortunado y feliz de haberla vivido como has querido aunque no le guste al resto —murmuró Eirian cerrando los ojos para dejar de ver el desvanecimiento de Elizabeth.

—Dumbledore hizo bien al hacerte profesor. Disfruta en tu mundo, y recuerda esto: ser enemigos no nos impide ser amigos —Elizabeth le obligó a alejarse y abrir los ojos. Apenas era más que un reflejo blanquecino de lo que había sido. Sonrió y sus labios parecieron resplandecer como el carmín antes de darle un beso apasionado y duro, no tenía tiempo para ser romántica y lenta y no era lo suyo —Te quiero.

Esa declaración flotó en el aire mucho tiempo después de que se hubiera desvanecido para siempre. Eirian se quedó de pie sin moverse, fijando su vista en un punto indeterminado, no queriendo ser consciente de la desaparición de Elizabeth pero consciente de que volvía a estar en la primera sala con las tres personas que le habían salvado.

—Estoy listo, Smaug —murmuro sin fuerza, frotándose los ojos, olvidando que no era más que un alma y que ese gesto no le impediría llorar.

—Lo siento hijo. Al menos ahora tendrás otra oportunidad de ganar. Y no me refiero solo a la guerra —dijo Smaug apoyando su mano fantasmal en el hombro de su protegido.

—Aquí tampoco he perdido, Liz le calentará el hocico a Voldemort. —bromeó sin ganas Eirian.

—Estoy orgulloso de ti.

—Siempre fuiste un gran padre, Smaug. Aunque no lo pareciera.

—Te espero al otro lado —Smaug desapareció con un estallido, dejando un punto de oscuridad en el aire, donde la propia luz parecía combarse.

—Adios, Lutece. —se despidió Eirian sin saber que hacer pero sabiéndolo al mismo tiempo. Era una sensación extraña pero sabía que desaparecería cuando volviera a su cuerpo. Los hermanos le miraron desde la distancia.

—Suerte —dijeron a la vez mientras Eirian se acercaba al punto en el que Smaug había desaparecido —. Si tienes dudas en tu vida, busca la Jaula Dorada. Ella encontrara la solución.

Eirian posó la mano en el punto indeterminado que absorbía toda luz y algo tiró de él.

Vuelta a empezar.

Recuerdos perdidos.

Recuerdos ganados.

Todo nuevo.

Todo conocido.

Y como un Amigo Invisible, se sintió guiado por una mano generosa hacia donde debía estar.

Volvía al hogar desde el hogar.


End file.
